Rarity
Rarity est une licorne femelle, et l'un des personnages principaux de My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique. Elle vit et travaille dans un magasin à Poneyville appelé la Boutique Carousel où elle créé, fabrique et vend ses propres habits. Elle est la sœur ainée de Sweetie Belle et a comme animal de compagnie la nerveuse Opalescence. Elle est de couleur blanche, avec une crinière violette d'un profond et représente l'élément d'équilibre de la Générosité. __TOC__ thumb Développement et design L'apparence de Rarity résulte de la synthèse de deux poneys de première génération : Lauren Faust usa des couleurs d'un poney nommé Glory et de la marque de beauté ainsi que de l'apparence d'un poney appelé Sparkler. Ses manières ainsi que sa gestuelle sont inspirées d'un poney de troisième génération nommé Rainbow Dash, laquelle avait dans la version originale un accent britannique et usait d'un vocabulaire fleuri. Le mot « darling » traduit par « très chère » en version française en est le parfait exemple. Ses yeux, parés de faux cils ont souvent été utilisés sur d'autres poneys telles les sœurs Lotus Blossom et Aloe. En revanche, sa crinière ainsi que sa queue n'ont aucun équivalent parmi les autres poneys d'Equestria. En version originale, Rarity utilise parfois des mots français, détail indétectable en version française. Rôle et importance dans la série télévisée Histoire Une courte partie de l'enfance de Rarity, relative à l'obtention de sa marque de beauté, est narrée durant l'épisode Les Chercheuses de talent. Chargée de la conception des costumes pour le spectacle de fin de l'année de l'école élémentaire de Poneyville, elle reste insatisfaite de son travail malgré les félicitations de son institutrice. Cherchant l'extra qui rendrait ses costumes somptueux mais ne parvenant pas à le trouver, elle s'apprête à abandonner lorsque sa corne, inactive jusqu'alors, s'illumine et la conduit de force à travers monts et plaines jusqu'à un rocher posé sur le rebord d'une falaise. Surprise et en colère contre sa corne de lui avoir fait parcourir tant de chemins pour la mener devant ce qu'elle nomme un stupide rocher, elle est alors effrayée par l'arc-en-ciel supersonique de Rainbow Dash, arc-en-ciel scindant le rocher en deux et laissant découvrir de nombreuses pierres précieuses en son sein. De retour à Poneyville, elle pare de ces pierres ses costumes et profite des retours émerveillés des spectateurs, obtenant par ailleurs sa marque de beauté symbolisée par trois diamants représentant son don à la découverte de pierres précieuses. Personnalité thumb|left|Prête à chasser le dragon. Rarity est une couturière passionnée de mode, d'élégance et de beauté. Conceptrice et créatrice de vêtement, elle dirige sa propre boutique de prêt-à-porter de luxe, la Boutique Carousel et est souvent sollicitée par d'importants poneys de scène. Très sensible à son image et aux bonnes relations, elle porte un grand intérêt à la haute société notamment celle de Canterlot où elle travaille jour après jour à asseoir son influence artistique. Dans l'épisode La Haute société de Canterlot, elle va jusqu'à préférer ces mondanités à ses amies auxquelles elle oppose un mensonge devant justifier son absence à l'anniversaire de Twilight Sparkle. Le même schéma se répète durant l'épisode Sous les projecteurs où Fluttershy, repérée par la photographe de mode Photofinish, l'éclipse et la renvoie aux poneys anonymes malgré elle. Jalouse mais quand même fière pour son amie, elle parvient avec difficulté à concilier ses deux émotions et à souhaiter sa réussite. Antithèse d'Applejack, elle porte toujours un point d'honneur à être sublime en toutes occasions et à éviter toute manœuvre qui viendrait à décoiffer sa crinière. À l'inverse des autres poneys, elle s'orne souvent de chapeaux volumineux ou de vêtements d'apparats lorsque des invités sont présents ou que le lieu l'exige. Peu pragmatique contrairement à Applejack, elle préfère souvent user de sa magie afin de rendre les objets qui l'entourent plus beaux même si ce n'est d'aucune utilité. Dans Soirée entre copines, elle doit avec sa camarade susmentionnée tailler les branches des arbres du parc de Poneyville afin de limiter les risques d'accidents qu'engendrerai l'orage prévu par les pégases. Mais au lieu de les tailler, elle préfère en faire des sculptures végétales ce qui a le don d'agacer Applejack. Une chute de branche dans la chambre de Twilight raviva cette tension, souvent présente dés lors entre les deux poneys, se reprochant réciproquement leur manque de distinction et de pragmatisme. thumb|left|Le charme du poney en action. Elle use notamment souvent de ses charmes pour convaincre les étalons ainsi que les autres créatures d'Equestria d'accéder à ses requêtes. Dans Un Stage très spécial, elle fait du charme à un jeune étalon afin de lui racheter un botte d'asperge pour Fluttershy. Elle tente à nouveau le charme sur Volonté de Fer mais échoue, finissant dans les buissons et décoiffée. Dans Un Dragon à Poneyville, elle use aussi de son charme pour tenter de convaincre le dragon dormant de quitter sa grotte surplombant Poneyville. Mais trahi par son amour des pierres précieuses, elle finit là encore éjecter. Enfin, en voyage à Jumanhattan pour un concours de mode dans l'épisode Rarity sur le podium, elle couple son charme à sa générosité afin d'attirer à elle les services d'un valet d'hôtel qui le lui rend bien. Relations familiales thumb|L'amour fraternel luxueux. Les seules relations familiales entretenues par Rarity et connues sont celles qui l'unissent avec sa petite sœur Sweetie Belle. Bien que ses parents soient apparus durant l'épisode L'Olympiade des sœurs poneys, leur nom est inconnu et seule sa mère est de nouveau visible durant l'épisode £ATTENDRE TRADUCTION£. Son père porte d'ailleurs un chapeau de paille ainsi qu'une chemise à fleur, ces vêtements étant aux antipodes des goûts de Rarity. Contrairement là encore à Applejack et Apple Bloom qui partagent le même toit et une grande partie de leurs activités, Sweetie Belle et Rarity font peu d'activité en commun. Dans L'Olympiade des sœurs poneys, Sweetie en vacances pour une semaine chez sa grande sœur provoque désastre sur désastre, faisant rétrécir l'un de ses pulls en laine d'un grand créateur et la privant de saphir destinés à l'élaboration d'une robe pour un poney important. Rarity, lassée, se consacre alors davantage à son travail qu'à la garde de sa petite sœur. Cette dernière, vexée, se tourne dés lors vers Applejack et en fait sa grande sœur par intérim. Rarity, cherchant à récupérer ses pierres pour finir son ensemble, se rend finalement compte du dessein de Sweetie et se lamente sur sa réaction. Décidée à récupérer sa petite sœur adorée, elle lui tend un piège devant le refus de ses excuses et participe à ses côtés sous l'identité d'Applejack à la course des sœurs poneys, finissant deuxièmes. Au final, bien qu'elles entrent souvent en conflit du fait des pérégrinations de Sweetie Belle, elles s'aiment sincèrement et se pardonnent toujours. Générosité Dans l'épisode d'introduction La Magie de l'amitié, le jeune groupe d'amies en voyage dans la Forêt Désenchantée rencontre dans une rivière devenue torrent un dragon d'eau, larmoyant d'avoir été amputé d'une partie de sa moustache par un nuage de fumée. Les poneys, étrangers de son sort, y restèrent insensibles hormis Rarity qui vit cette amputation comme une offense à l'élégance et à la beauté parfaite du dragon. N'écoutant que sa passion, elle arracha promptement une des écailles du dragon et se coupa la queue avec. Elle usa ensuite de sa magie pour raccorder sa défunte queue à la moustache du dragon pour lui redonner son éclat d'antan. Cet acte désintéressé résonna dans l'ancien château des sœurs royales lorsque Twilight Sparkle usa des éléments d'équilibre contre la jument Séléniaque. Après le combat, Rarity obtînt son collier orné d'une gemme violette taillée en losange. thumb|De l'arc-en-ciel pour Rainbow. Dés lors, Rarity n'a eu que peu d'occasion de montrer sa générosité. Contrairement aux autres poneys principaux, la générosité de Rarity est très souvent tempérée par ses ambitions professionnelles. De ce fait, elle ne paraît jamais tout à fait généreuse mais souvent tiraillée entre deux émotions contraires qui la forcent à se contredire. Dans Le Défilé haute-couture], elle coud des robes d'apparat pour ses amies en prévision de la soirée du gala du Grand Galop et se plie à leurs désirs mais les esquive dans l'épisode La Haute société de Canterlot. Dans Rarity sur le podium, elle use de générosité constamment envers tous les poneys et finit par être doublée par l'une de ses concurrentes qui s'est servi d'elle. Dans £ATTENDRE TRADUCTION£, sous l'emprise d'un livre magique maléfique, elle tend à refaire Equestria à son image, croyant bien faire, avant d'être ramenée à la raison par Spike. À l'instar de Rainbow Dash, Rarity dépasse les limites suggérées par son élément d'équilibre, la rendant plus complexe que d'autre poney au comportement plus homogène. Amour pour la beauté Rarity prend toujours soin de son apparence extérieure et physique. Elle ne supporte pas la boue, et tout ce qui pourrait la salir. Elle fera quand même un gros effort dans l'épisode L'Olympiade des Sœurs, dans lequel elle se couvrira de boue pour échanger sa place avec Applejack afin de récupérer sa sœur. Rarity émettra après ceci moins de réserves concernant la saleté.et dans La vie à la ferme, elle propose de devenir une fermière et se met dans la boue. Talents Sa marque de beauté indique son talent pour trouver des pierres précieuses. Cependant, elle souhaite devenir une couturière de grande renommée. Elle est d'ailleurs une styliste talentueuse et reconnue. Couture et stylisme Rarity a sa propre boutique, la Boutique Carrousel. Elle est souvent sollicitée par des célébrités telles que Sapphire Shores ou Photo Finish. Elle préparera les défilés de plusieurs personnalités du show-biz. On la voit souvent faire des robes pour ses amies, ou simplement en faire des croquis sans vraiment les réaliser. Dans l'épisode La Haute Société de Canterlot, elle dessine une robe pour l'anniversaire de Twilight Sparkle, mais sa nouvelle place dans l'élite de Canterlot ne lui permet finalement pas d'achever sa vision à temps ; la robe simplifiée qu'elle offre finalement honteusement plaît malgré tout à Twilight. Combat Rarity combat au côté de ses amies en de nombreuses occasions, notamment contre le manticore, la jument Séléniaque, Discord, ou encore Sunset Shimmer ainsi que Les Sirènes. Détection de pierres précieuses Dans l'épisode Entre chiens et poney, Rarity doit aller chercher de nouvelles pierres dans le but de pouvoir faire des tenues pour un poney influant : Sapphire Shores, le « poney de la pop ». Elle se met en route avec Spike, et utilise un sort rare pour trouver des gemmes. Ce sort fait briller sa corne d'une lueur moins puissante que si elle lançait un sort de lévitation, par exemple. Lorsque des pierres se trouvent aux alentours, sa corne se dirige toute seule vers celles-ci, entraînant Rarity malgré elle. Les gemmes apparaissent alors à tous à travers le sol ou la roche les renfermant. Représentation dans les films My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Sa première apparition sous forme humaine est dans Equestria Girls, lorsque Twilight Sparkle vient d'être ridiculisée par Sunset Shimmer (qui a posté une vidéo sur internet la ridiculisant) elle l'attrape par le bras et commence à prendre ses mesures. On la voit ensuite sortir un déguisement de son sac, qu'elle lui fait enfiler. Twilight l'enlève rapidement après qu'Applejack démontre son inefficacité. Lorsque Pinkie Pie dit adorer son déguisement, Rarity commence à l'insulter car à chaque fois qu'elle se porte volontaire pour participer à la décoration d'une fête, Pinkie lui répond qu'elle a déjà toute l'aide dont elle a besoin. En réalité, ces mails étaient envoyé par Sunset Shimmer. Une fois la supercherie découverte, elle se réconcilie avec ses amies et aide Twilight pour gagner des voix. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui proposera de porter des serre-têtes avec des oreilles de poney et des fausses queues de poneys en signe d'unité, d'ailleurs elle criera trop fort son enthousiasme quand elle en aurat l'idée. On la revoit ensuite lors de la chanson de la cafétéria et de la restauration de la salle. Elle participe aussi à la manifestation des Éléments d'Équilibre par Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Rocks Rarity apparaît dans le deuxième film aux coté des Rainbooms. Comme ses amies, elle a pardonner à Sunset Shimmer ses erreurs passés. Peu après la première répétition, Flash Sentry viendra voir les Rainbooms pour les complimenter sur leur musique bien que Rainbow Dash prétendra que Rarity et Applejack ont des progrès à faire. Quand Flash partira, elle vexera Sunset Shimmer sans le vouloir en parlant de coup de foudre. Quand les Dazzling créeront des tensions dans le lycée, elle chercheront à rappeler Twilight pour les aider. Quand Twilight reviendra, les six amies en profiteront pour raconter ce qui s'est passé après leur séparation. Rarity sera enjouée quand elle apprendra que Twilight possède à présent son propre château. Quand les Rainbooms sont confrontées aux Dazzling, rien ne se produit car elles ont besoin de musique pour les stopper. Rarity proposera de les vaincre durant la bataille des groupes. Lors des répétitions avant la bataille des groupe, Rarity proposera plusieurs tenues pour le concours mais Applejack se disputera avec elle, prétextant que c'est inutile pour sauver le lycée. Pendant la bataille des groupes, Rarity portera une tenue hippie couverte de paillette pour l'occasion. Mais la tenue étant un peu métallique, Photo Finish en profitera pour saboter la prestation des Rainbooms à l'aide d'aimants. Heureusement, les Rainbooms continueront tout de même leur ascension dans le concours malgré les différents sabotages, jusqu'à ce que Sunset Shimmer intervienne. Contre toutes attentes, les Rainbooms gagneront mais cela provoquera la jalousie des concurrents, notamment Trixie qui n'hésitera pas à les enfermer. Durant leur emprisonnements, les Rainbooms se disputeront et cela permettra aux Dazzling d'augmenter leur puissance au maximum. Sunset Shimmer parviendra à calmer le groupe et quand elle seront réconcilié et libre, elles seront prêtes à affronter les Dazzling, avec les tenues que Rarity a faite. Les Rainbooms finiront par vaincre les Dazzlings avec l'aide de Sunset Shimmer. Courts métrages Rarity fait partie du groupe formé par Rainbow Dash dans le second film. Dans le court-métrage "Piano mobile", qui lui est consacré, Rarity tente de trainer un piano jusqu'au lycée. Furieuse de devoir faire ça seul, elle utilise ses charmes pour convaincre trois garçons (ressemblant à des chiens à diamant) de le transporter pour elle. Ceux ci obéissent et transporte Rarity assise sur son piano. Malheureusement, les couloirs sont bombés mais les garçons décident de passer en force, mettant la jeune fille mal à l'aise par leur brutalité. Dans la salle de musique, Rainbow Dash s'impatiente de ne pas voir Rarity, ce qu'Applejack explique par le fait qu'elle veut probablement faire une grande entrée...ce que fit Rarity. Rainbow Dash réprimande Rarity d'être en retard mais celle ci rétorque que son groupe à besoin d'une touche d'élégance. Rarity s'apprête à montrer ses talents de pianiste mais la cloche sonne et elle doivent répéter ailleurs. Rarity est déçue de ne pas pouvoirs montrer ses capacités mais Applejack se met à la narguer sur le fait qu'elle va devoir transporter son piano. Pinkie Pie lui propose ce qu'elle appelle une "guivier" : un croisement entre une guitare et un piano (Le vrai nom de l'appareil est keytare). Rarity commence à jouer et réveille sa magie. Elle décide finalement de garder la "guivier" et demande au garçon de la transporter, elle et son piano, ce qu'il font sans sourciller. Dans la chanson intitulé "La journée idéale", on la voit avec Pinkie Pie au stand de friandise et face à un miroir déformant lui faisant une grosse tête. Dans la chanson "Remue-toi", elle propose un bal masqué pour la fête mais Pinkie Pie mettra un immense masque effrayant. Elle est vu dans Music to My Ears , Guitar Centered , Hamstocalypse Now , Pinkie on the One , A Case for the Bass , Shake Your Tail et My Past is Not Today. Dans Life is a Runway elle est incarné dans le chant. dans Friendship Through the Ages elle monte de fleur en fleur jusqu'à Sunset Shimmer qui apparait. Appariton Saison 1 Saison 2 Saison 3 Saison 4 Galerie rarity.PNG|Rarity avec la peste Opalescence|link=Rarity Rarity Ponyon ID S4E16.png Croquis Rarity.jpg Rarity s'imagine en poney de cristal (S03E01).png Nightmare Rarity.jpg|Rarity s'est transformée en Rarity Séléniaque grâce à les forces du cauchemar dans le comics 19 Rarity_live-action_ID.png en:Rarity pt:Rarity Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Licornes Catégorie:Familiers de Poneyville Catégorie:Étudiants Catégorie:Personnages d'Equestria Girls